Suki kirai
by Kira Blake
Summary: Cuarteto de drabbles sobre Zeref y Mavis / La aborrece porque debe hacerlo, más la ama / Amaba hacerlo, pero los recuerdos que le trae esa acción le duelen / La primera vez que viajo tenía miedo / pero ese susodicho color, el negro, simplemente le causa un enorme rechazo. / ritual de iniciación de "Cannon Island".
1. Life

Fairy tail no me pertenece y no saco un centavo de esto, disfrútenlo nun.

Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro **Cannon Island**. No mordemos, pásense ;) hasta hay crak shippers como yo~.

Que decir? una amiga me rompió tanto los ovarios que fui, eso paso ayer, conozco a varios de los que están ahí y es un ambiente realmente familiar, y bueno, no me resistí a elegir Zervis (porque angst) y bueno, en menos de dos horas hice los dos drabbles mientras hablaba vía facebook con ellos, en fin, los dejo leer.

Le gusta: Vida.

* * *

 **Life.**

 **.**

Aborrece la vida tanto como puede y aún más, con cada fibra de su ser, y así mantiene su maldición al margen, evitando robar la vida de todo aquello que lo rodea, porque en realidad la ama, con cada pequeña parte de su alma, pero debe dejar de hacerlo, porque cuanto más lo hace, más la destruye, y realmente no quiere hacer eso.

Pero no lo puede evitar, cada vez que ve las flores en su máxima belleza, las pequeñas crías corretear, los hermosos lagos o hasta la misma letalidad de la naturaleza y la vida, ama cada parte de ella, hasta la más pequeña, y por eso quiere traer a su hermano de vuelta, para que vea toda la belleza que los dragones le arrebataron, que vea los cerezos en flor, los lagos cubiertos de pétalos, y todas esas pequeñas y hermosas cosas que hacen que ame la vida.

Y cuando al fin se siente en control, odiándolo todo, llega ella y lo regresa al principio, amándola con locura a pesar que sabe que no será suya jamas.


	2. Dance

No le gusta: bailar.

 **Dance.**

 **.**

De pequeño lo hacia todo el tiempo, con su madre, con su hermano, con quien fuera, daba igual, amaba hacerlo, pasaba horas de su tiempo libre bailando con los demás y riendo, pero ahora no puede hacerlo, ni siquiera puede estar cerca de las personas, ¿Qué sentido tendría hacerlo de ese modo?

Por eso es que odia todo lo relacionado al baile, le recuerda que apenas puede estar cerca de los humanos sin hacerles daño, y eso realmente le duele, por que añora los días en los que podía tocar a los demás y bailar durante horas con escaso espacio entre los cuerpos, cuando podía tocar y abrazar a otros sin matarlos, y el baile le recuerda que ya no puede y por eso lo aborrece, sin embargo, no puede evitar desear hacerlo, compartir una pieza de vals con la pequeña maga que de una forma u otra robo cruelmente su corazón.


	3. Travel

Le gusta: Viajar

 **Travel**

 **.**

Mavis ama a sus amigos, son su familia, y por eso, le duele separarse de ellos, pero nunca podría resistir esa dulce tentación de salir y recorrer nuevos lugares, conocer nuevas personas, lugares y culturas, de ese modo puede ampliar sus conocimientos más y más, aprender distintas magias, idiomas y costumbres.

La primera vez que viajo, con Yuriy, Pretch y Warrod tenía miedo, de lo desconocido, de no encajar, incluso de que no fuese lo que ella esperaba, pero aun así, la experiencia había sobrepasado con creces sus expectativas, aun después de que su crecimiento se detuviese y se volviera inmortal, incluso tras recibir la maldición de Ankhseram, incluso tras algunas horribles experiencias, porque fue gracias a eso que conoció a los demás fundadores de Fairy Tail, que consiguió una familia, un gremio, su adorado título de hada estratega, y no menos importante, conocio a la persona que en su momento amo con locura, llegando a no importarle morir en sus brazos con tal de tocar sus labios con los propios, y que, aun ahora, ama aunque se lo niegue profundamente.


	4. Black

No le gusta: El negro

 **Black.**

 **.**

Odia ese color, sin duda, el hada estratega no es una persona que pueda expresar odio o disgusto a algo o alguien con facilidad, pero ese susodicho color, el negro, simplemente le causa un enorme rechazo.

Mavis puede asociar el negro incluso a alguno de sus amados "niños", como Gray Fullbuster y su cabello azabache, pero no puede evitar relacionarlo con el cabello del mismo tono de otro mago, o sus ojos ónix, o el tipo de magia que usa. Para Mavis, Zeref es sinónimo de ese color, y le trae esos nostálgicos recuerdos que hacen que su pecho duela.


End file.
